La vida de la mosca Sasuke y de la mosca Naruto
by Kuuroko
Summary: ·Crack!fic· Sasuke estaba muy cómodo siendo la mosca más ruda y educada, por lo que claramente no miraría con buenos ojos a esa mosca rubia que se zambulló  prácticamente  en la crema del trozo de pastel de plátano. ¡Habría guerra, señores! ·SN·


___**M**__αsαsнι __**B**__αsтαяd __**K**__ιsнιмσтσ._

•

Episodio introductorio.

•

La mosca Sasuke revoloteaba alrededor de un suculento trozo de pastel.

No era cualquier trozo de pastel, claro está, porque la mosca Sasuke sólo se posaba y alimentaba de la mejor comida, por lo que ese trozo de pastel, era _EL_ trozo de pastel preparado por el mejor chef.

**Capítulo uno, parte uno de cuatro.**

"**Explicando la fase guerrillera de la mosca Sasuke".**

La mosca Sasuke no tenía rivales.

Cada vez que se acercaba otra mosca en busca de los deliciosos platillos, la mosca Sasuke hacía muestra de todas sus tácticas para ahuyentarlas. Era una mosca bastante territorial y fuerte, y cada vez que otra descarada mosca se acercaba, se sumían en una feroz batalla. La mosca Sasuke siempre ganaba, por supuesto.

**Capítulo uno, parte dos de cuatro.**

"**Algunas divagaciones sobre moscos y humanos".**

La mosca Sasuke estaba en este momento revoloteando sobre un suculento trozo de pastel. Pastel de plátano, con una apetitosa guinda arriba.

La mosca Sasuke dio algunas vueltas, buscando con sus dos ojos rastro alguno de presencia humana. Los humanos eran malvados: ellos pensaban que las moscas, como Sasuke, eras feas y malas. Eso no era verdad. La mosca Sasuke era muy bonita, y no era mala si la dejaban en paz y no la molestaban.

_Él era hombre, así que esperaba que no lo confundieran con una chica por ser mosca y no mosco. _

Los moscos eran más viejos, pesados y ruidosos. Y los humanos los querían menos todavía.

Las moscas como él podían hablar. No con los tontos humanos, sino con las moscas. A veces había moscas un poco molestosas, como la mosca Ino, que se acercaba a él con el objetivo de incordiarlo un poco. Lo único que podía hacer la mosca Sasuke era zumbar y gruñir, ya que no la podía atacar: él sólo atacaba a las moscas que querían quitarle su comida. Además que era una mosca educada y sabía que no había que atacar a las moscas hembras.

**Capítulo uno, parte tres de cuatro.**

"**Preparándose para comer el suculento trozo de pastel".**

La mosca Sasuke ahora sí que se preparó para comer el suculento trozo de pastel.

Es bueno decir que no se lo puede comer entero, ya que la mosca Sasuke no es un mosco y el pastel es bastante grande como para darle de comer durante un año, pero para ese tiempo ya estará en estado de putrefacción, y como sabemos, a la mosca Sasuke le gusta posarse sobre la mejor comida.

Montó el vuelo de forma elegante, porque las moscas, como Sasuke, han sido educadas para volar decentemente. _No como las moscas de vertederos, puaj, qué soeces. _Anduvo analizando su alrededor, cosa muy importante, ya que en cualquier momento podía aparecer algún humano con insecticida y acabar con su vida, pero como la mosca Sasuke era bastante inteligente, esas cosas no pasaban, así que en ese sentido esta historia no tendrá mucha acción.

Bien, como iba escribiendo, la mosca Sasuke estuvo revoloteando por unos breves momentos, olfateando, observando, escuchando. Tomó la distancia prudente para volar sin estrellarse con el pastel. Todo debía ser perfecto, como lo era la vida de la mosca Sasuke (o casi, no olvidemos que habían moscas molestosas por ahí).

Cuando estuvo agarrando vuelo, y a punto de llegar. Cuando ya un amago de sonrisa hacía aparición en su rostro, algo sucedió…

**Capítulo uno, parte cuatro de cuatro. **

"**La ira de la mosca Sasuke".**

Cuando ya un amago de sonrisa hacía aparición en su rostro, algo sucedió… ¡algo que no se esperaba en su monótona y casi perfecta vida!

—¡Quítate de ahí, que soy más genial que tú y esa torta es mía! —le gritaron.

Un punto más o menos del tamaño de Sasuke, pero amarillo, volaba de manera precipitada hacía al pastel. Sasuke se detuvo totalmente impresionado, claro, ya que no se esperaba tal interrupción en su perfecto vuelo para saborear aquel suculento trozo de pastel.

No hizo nada cuando vio que aquella mosca gritona le mostraba una cara de autosuficiencia, ni cuando se estrelló contra el pastel, ni cuando sacó la rubia cabeza y la agitaba, riendo. ¡Riendo, como si todo hubiera sido de lo más hilarante!

No obstante, cuando miró que unos ojos azules lo miraban con burla desde una cara llena de crema, sintió que el poco fluido que tenía dentro de su pálido cuerpo con alas hervía. Bullía.

En ese momento, la mosca Sasuke conoció lo que era la ira intensa.

—¿Qué crees que haces ahí, mosca idiota? —le espetó.

La otra mosca giró para verlo. La confusión en su rostro denotaba que al parecer no lo había escuchado.

—¿¡Ah!

Sasuke inspiró profundamente.

—¿¡QUE QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AHÍ, MOSCA IDIOTA!

—Aah, eso… —la mosca rubia tomó un poco de crema de plátano entre sus manos— Nada.

¿Nada? Un tic apareció en la mejilla derecha de la mosca Sasuke.

—¡Oye, tú, mosca fina, ¿vas a seguir mirándome con cara de enfermo o qué?

¡No, no!

¡Nadie se metía y le decía enfermo a la mosca Sasuke en _su_ cara y comiendo _su _suculento trozo de pastel!

**Fin del episodio uno. **

•

_Notas de Kuroko:_

_Sí, ¿a que es raro poner a Sasuke y a Naruto de moscas? Tenía la primera parte hacía tieeempo... y bueno, me animé a terminarla xD, ya que esta historia tiene un muy concreto final D: _

_Una cosita: hay que imaginarse que ellos tienen alas y cuerpos chibis. Además que tienen buenos reflejos… *w* chibi Sasuke~_

_Eeh… eso xD, ¡gracias por leer! Nos vemos ;D. _


End file.
